Surprises
Surprises is a song from the eighth season. Like Accidents will Happen, it focused on accidents that occurred during the series portrayed in the music video. On June 4th, 2015, the original version was posted on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. Lyrics Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! You're half way up a hillside and all is going fine When all at once a snow slide comes right across the line You think you're really done for, but help is on its way You'd be surprised how often that someone saves the day Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! A day of no surprises may be dull and flat 'Cause no one knows what's down the line You can be sure of that Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top, come full stop Shine and gleam, need a clean Take the mail, come off the rail Who knows, who knows, who knows! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Trevor * George * Butch * Elizabeth * Jem Cole * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * Sodor Brass Band Episodes * James and the Queen of Sodor * Snow Engine * Not So Hasty Puddings * Thomas and the Tuba * Percy's New Whistle * Don't Tell Thomas * Emily's New Route * Gordon Takes Charge Deleted and Extended Scenes * Snow Engine - An extended shot of Oliver and Toad passing the level crossing. * Thomas and the Tuba - An extended scene of Thomas passing Trevor. * Percy's New Whistle: # A deleted scene of the snowball rolling. # A deleted scene of the snowslide. Trivia * There is a short and extended version of this song. * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the official YouTube page. Home Video Releases US *Thomas' Sodor Celebration! (Short Version) *Songs from the Station UK *Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas (Short Version) Gallery File:Don'tTellThomas43.png File:SnowEngine56.png SnowEngine4.jpg File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine62.png|The snowman's head File:SnowEngine61.png|Toad File:SnowEngine63.png|Oliver and Toad File:Percy'sNewWhistle58.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle79.png|Thomas File:Percy'sNewWhistle81.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle3.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle75.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle76.png Percy'sNewWhistle84.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle87.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle88.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle89.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings30.png|Elizabeth File:NotSoHastyPuddings31.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings32.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings34.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings33.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings35.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings36.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor34.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor35.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor36.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor37.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor38.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor40.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor39.png|James File:GordonTakesCharge47.png File:GordonTakesCharge51.png File:GordonTakesCharge50.png File:GordonTakesCharge52.png File:GordonTakesCharge53.png File:ThomasandtheTuba54.png File:ThomasandtheTuba55.png File:ThomasandtheTuba56.png File:ThomasandtheTuba57.png File:ThomasandtheTuba58.png File:ThomasandtheTuba59.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor2.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor3.png|Percy File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor4.png|Percy's whistle File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor5.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor6.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor7.png|Gordon File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor8.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle35.png|Bertie File:Percy'sNewWhistle36.png File:Emily'sNewRoute77.png File:Emily'sNewRoute78.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle1.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle59.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle60.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle61.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle62.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle63.png File:ThomasandtheTuba53.png Music Video File:Surprises - Music Video Category:Songs